Don't Fight In Front of an Angel
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Sam and Dean tend to fight a lot. Cas acts as their... buffer, in a way. Tickle fic. Please Enjoy!


It had been a very stressful hunt. Sam and Dean fought the entire time and it was after three people died on their watch that they finally killed the werewolf. The ride back to Bobby's house was spent in accusatory mumbles and a tense silence. You'd think the Winchester brothers were old enough by now not to fight and call each other names... You would be incorrect.

The _real_ fighting was sparked when Sam slammed his car door just a bit too hard when they reached Bobby's. Dean cringed and glared at his brother.

"Could you be a little more gentle?"

"It's not my fault you care about this thing more than anything."

"Excuse me, that's Baby you're talking to."

The jabs at each other continued as the boys marched straight into the house, neither expecting a figure clad in a trenchcoat to be standing there when they walked in.

"Hey, Cas..." Dean muttered, striding past the angel to reach the kitchen and grab a beer.

"Dean, I kept on telling you that-"

"You can talk to me when I'm finished with my beer."

Sam clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes, saying through his teeth, "Jerk."

"I heard that, bitch."

"Cuz you are one!"

Castiel was listening to this banter and was beginning to get sick of it. He never liked it when Sam and Dean fought. He thought it put them in a dark place, and even made them act less like brothers. They could really hurt each other (mentally) when they started these verbal jousting matches. Cas stood there, wondering what he could do to help. He thought long and hard before it came to him. The angel's lip quirked upward and he slowly approached the boys.

"Asshole!"

"Douchebag!"

Cas tiptoed behind Dean and placed the palm of his hand on the back of his head. Immediately, the older Winchester fell to the floor, his limbs being held by some invisible force. Sam had turned around too late before the same happened to him.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing?!" a really pissed off Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry. This is for your own good. Why are you fighting?"

"Dean was being less than helpful on the hunt," Sam didn't fancy being immoveable on the floor, so he complied with the angel so this would all be over quickly.

"I was being plenty helpful!"

"Yeah? Who was the one at a strip club while I was busy tracking down the werewolf?"

"For your information, I was gathering intel from the people that worked there."

"Sure you were."

"I was-"

"Enough," Castiel's voice rung through the house, "I want you two to apologize to each other. And to stop arguing."

"Not a chance."

"Hell no!"

It was worth a try... "Then you leave me no choice," Cas kneeled on the ground beside a prone Dean and poked the hunter's side. Dean's body jerked, but his arms and legs could not move.

"Don't you even think about it."

"Too late, Dean."

With that, the angel dug into both of Dean's sides using all ten fingers. Dean bucked and laughter poured out of him. Sam watched from his own place next to his brother with an amused expression, but knew he would be next.

"Do you apologize to Sam?"

"Nohohoho! Hehe's a-ahahaha bihiHIHIHITCH!" Dean's laughter rose when Castiel moved up to squeezing and prodding each and every rib.

"You know, I was there when my Father created man. And He made them with twelve ribs on each side. Let's see how many I can count."

So Cas began his journey starting with Dean's upper portion of his sides on his left and right, splaying his fingers claw-like to make sure to attack every possible spot.

"C-CahaHAHAS! STAHAHAP!"

"I know there are some back here," Cas gripped the back of Dean and squeezed where he felt knobs of bone, using his thumbs to dig into the hunter's side. Dean jerked and laughed more. The angel ventured upward to reach the lowest ribs and tickled there.

"I've counted about five so far, Dean."

"CAHAHAS, PLEHEHEASE! ENOHOHOHOUGH! ACK!" Dean jumped when Cas struck the most protruding ribs on the hunter's body. Castiel smiled at that reaction, and he lingered there a while longer. Then he poked and tickled his way up to Dean's highest rib. This was a good spot because Dean squealed and belted out a long string of laughs.

"I think something's wrong, Dean. I must have miscounted."

"NOHOHOHO YOHOHUHUHU DIHIDN'T! STOP THIHIHIS NOHOHOW!"

Castiel wiggled his fingers lightly against Dean's underarms and he started giggling profusely, making Sam start to chuckle.

"Don't get too comfortable, Sam. You're next," Cas said to the younger Winchester, "Do you want to apologize for calling Sam a bitch, Dean?"

"NOHOHO! AHAHAHA!"

"Alright..."

The angel went in for the "kill" and scooted himself down to straddle Dean's thighs. He then squeezed both of the hunter's hips. Dean shrieked and bellowed, "CAS!" before falling into manic laughter. Sam was giggling himself watching Cas and Dean.

"SAHAHAHAHAMMY, I-I'M SOHOHORRY! CAHAS, STAHAHAHA PLEHEHEHEHE-"

Castiel stopped abruptly, letting Dean catch his breath, but still did not release him from his invisible bonds.

"Sam, do you accept Dean's apology?"

"Wha- Sure?"

"And do you also apologize to your brother?"

"No, he_ is _a jerk."

"Wrong answer."

Cas approached the younger of the brothers and started tickling his sides and ribs, like he did with Dean. Sam tried to hold back, but only lasted a few seconds before he was howling much like his brother before him.

"Get him, Cas," a recovered Dean said when he heard Sam's laughter, "H-His stomach and knees are the worst."

"Dehehehean! N-NOHO, CAHAHAHAHAS! STAHAHAHAP IHIT!"

The angel was busy scribbling his fingers on Sam's stomach and around his belly button. The hunter's hair was splayed about his face from all his squirming.

"Apologize."

Sam was laughing too hard to answer and when Castiel moved changed to tickling both his belly and underarms, Sam squealed. His laughter then became silent and it came out in bursts of giggles and gasps. Then Cas squeezed the Winchester's knee cap, and tickled underneath the knee. If Sam's legs weren't bound, he would've easily nailed Cas in the face with his foot.

"Great job, Cas," Dean smiled.

"I'm sorry, Dean, what was that?" Castiel, excited with his new power, used a free hand to attack Dean as his other still worked its magic on Sam. Now both boys were laughing loudly.

"I-IHIHI'M SOHOHORRY, DEHEHEAN! PL-PLEHEHEHEHEASE HAHAHA FOHORGIHIHIVE MEHEEHEE!" Sam yelled out.

"I DOHOHO! CAHAHAHAS, T-THAT'S ENOHOHOUGH!"

The trenchcoat-clad angel stood up and released the Winchesters from his angel mojo powers. The both of them laid on the floor, breathless and still letting out residual giggles.

"I-I stihill hate you..." Sam whispered.

Dean chuckled and said, "Yeah... mehe too, bitch..."

Cas overheard them, but let it slide because he knew they didn't mean it. They were smiling.

_~The End~_

_**Epilogue**_

"I think a certain angel owes us an apology."


End file.
